big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of Big Little Lies was announced on December 8, 2017. It will consist of seven episodes. It debuted with “What Have They Done?” on June 9, 2019 on HBO, and will conclude with “I Want to Know” on July 21, 2019. Premise The darkly comedic drama will continue to explore the malignancy of lies, the durability of friendships, the fragility of marriage and, of course, the vicious ferocity of sound parenting. Multiple characters will be dealing with Perry’s death, and the prospect of moving past a life-altering event. In short: Things could get messy. HBO Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * P.J. Byrne as Principal Warren Nippal * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Co-Starring * Nelly Buchet as Juliette * Gia Carides as Melissa * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Kelen Coleman as Harper Stimson * Joel Spence as Matt * Larry Sullivan as Oren * Chris Aquilino as Jeremy Laplant * Darielle Dorsey as Sarah * Kayvon Esmaili as Joel * Katie Featherston as Lillah Laplant * Ashley Gonzales as Bruna Barista * Eliza Shin as Vice Principal Coolidge * Talia Toms as Dr. Kristin Harris * Paull Walia as David Roberts * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson Crew * Casting by - David Rubin * Music Supervisor - Simon Astall * Music Supervisor - Ben Turner * Costume Designer - Alix Friedberg * Edited by - Mags Arnold * Edited by - Dino Jonsäter * Edited by - Jacob Schulsinger * Edited by - Katie Weiland * Edited by - Sam Williams * Edited by - Maxime Lahaie * Edited by - Émile Vallée * Edited by - Jean-Marc Vallée * Production Designer - John Paino * Director of Photography - Jim Frohna * Supervising Producer - Lauren Neustadter * Produced by - David Auge * Executive Producer - Liane Moriarty * Executive Producer - Nathan Ross * Executive Producer - Gregg Fienberg * Executive Producer - Nicole Kidman * Executive Producer - Per Saari * Executive Producer - Reese Witherspoon * Executive Producer - Bruna Papandrea * Executive Producer - Andrea Arnold * Executive Producer - Jean-Marc Vallée * Executive Producer - David E. Kelley * Based on the Novel by - Liane Moriarty * Created by - David E. Kelley * Teleplay by - David E. Kelley * Story by - David E. Kelley and Liane Moriarty * Directed by - Andrea Arnold Episodes Videos Promotional Big Little Lies Season 2 Official Teaser HBO Big Little Lies Season 2 Official Trailer HBO Big Little Lies In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) HBO Images Posters BLLSeason2Poster.jpg BLLS2PosterLandscape.jpeg CelesteS2Poster.jpg MadelineS2Poster.jpg JaneS2Poster.jpg RenataS2Poster.jpg BonnieS2Poster.jpg MerylS2Poster.jpg Screenshots S2 Celeste, Madeline, Renata & Jane.jpg S2 Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 Celeste & Mary Louise.jpg BLLS2Promo4.jpeg References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Big Little Lies (TV Series)